Cat Therapy
by Aria of the Planetes
Summary: Tsundere shrimp adopts cats. Tsundere megane hates them. Cats bring them together in the end. Well, mostly. Modern AU


Ah, I need to improve so Cakey will return from his hiatus and start writing again!

Disclaimer: ... (sobs on the floor)

Beware of the use of language here.

This won't be related to the first one as it'll be totally different but set in the same AU

OOC and megane Inu? Count me in that shit! *gets murdered by fangirls*

/Topic of the day: Kittens/

"Oh! Excuse me! Pardon me!" Kagome zigzagged through the halls carrying a box. She was in a rush to get back home and admittedly, to her arrogant hanyou megane roommate.

She took another peek at a hole on top of the box, and sighed with relief. Pets weren't allowed in campus, but when she found two stray kittens abandoned by the street, she just couldn't resist.

What can you say? She was a sucker for cute things.

Before she could open the door it already swung open, and Inuyasha found a box halfway into being shoved into his face. "The hell are you—"

"Move it, megane!" she passed by him, checking on the box, then headed towards the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and then a strange scent filled the room.

Oh.

Oh fuck no.

Meanwhile Kagome cooed at the tiny kittens as she watched them lap up the milk she poured for them on a saucer big enough for their size. One of them was pure black and had the strangest blue eyes, and another was pure white with amber eyes that seemed to glow. She was so distracted in watching the two kittens that she didn't noticed the pissed off boy behind her back.

"You didn't."

She turned her head around and gave him a smirk. "I did."

He glared at the felines that were now purring from her petting. "You do realize that we'll both get in trouble if the campus staff finds out, huh?"

"Mm, I don't care as long as these little guys are safe!" She stuck her tongue at him and picked up the white furred kitten and rubbed her cheek against it. "And besides, they're more sweeter than you'll ever be."

Ouch. Inuyasha tried to hide his offended look with a scowl, which grew when he saw a glimpse of the white kitten.

Somehow, it was looking at him with a smug face that read, "She loves me more than you, stupid."

He resist the urge to butcher the cat. If he resumed with his intentions then Kagome would never ever forgive him for that and won't ever talk to him again.

Wait. Since when did he care for what Kagome thought?

But seriously, those rats had to leave one way or another.

Kagome then picked both the kittens up into her arms and glared at him. "If you tell anyone about this I will murder you, got that?"

'Like the hell I would agree to that!'

"Tch. Whatever."

'Damn it.'

'But she kinda looked adorable with kittens around her—'

'Fuck! Snap out of it Takahashi! You can't possibly go soft over a shortie like her!'

He adjusted the glasses over his eyes and walked away. "Just make sure they don't shit around the place."

She nodded, hiding the happy look on her face from him. "Whatever you say, megane."

When afternoon came Kagome was feeding the kittens. She had grown attached to them in one day and named the white one Rin and the black one Kuro.

Yeah. She knew Rin would sound weird on a boy cat but she thought it was a cute name, so that's what happened.

Kuro finished eating and made her way to Kagome, purring as she stroked her black fur. "You're so adorable! Why would anyone want to abandon you?"

Then thoughts about Inuyasha came to her mind.

Sure, he was a huge jerk and pissed off everyone around him, but she always felt that aura of lonliness from him. She felt his feeling of being... left alone.

'Shit, why do I suddenly feel guilty?'

Rin's soft mewing snapped her out of her trance. She smiled at the kitten, petting its head gently.

"Rin, do you think he likes me back?"

At the same time Inuyasha arrived from the store, grumbling some... words of wisdom as he made his way towards the kitchen.

He was about to approach the door when he heard a voice.

"Rin, do you think he likes me back?"

Well. That was uncalled for. Kagome, asking her cats for love advice?

He stopped in his tracks and leaned over the door, listening.

"I mean, he acts like a jerk and all, but... I don't know Rin. How did I manage to get a crush on the one guy I can't even stand to be around with?"

He smirked. Busted.

"But he can be nice too, you know. Like when he let me keep you. And he looks cute when he smiles. Not that smile he wears when he's being an asshole, but when he's just being... sincere."

Now it was his turn to get flustered. Kagome really thinks that way to him? The shrimp that likes to make his day go to hell?

"I just don't know anymore Rin... I can tell he doesn't feel the same way for me. Either that or I'm just too stupid."

'But Kagome... I like you too...' his face reddened before he could blurt out those thoughts. There was no way in hell she was seeing him going all mushy.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face and when the coast was finally clear, he gripped on the doorknob and casually entered the kitchen.

Kagome sprung up rapidly, blushing. "Y-you're home early." she said in a surprisingly calm way.

"Yeah, so?" he answered, and was about to add another remark when a thought crossed his mind.

"Anyway, I just finished feeding Rin and Kuro, I think I'll be heading up my room—"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back until they were extremely close. She stuttered. What is he doing?!

"I like you too, shrimp. I have for a long time now." he smirked and removed his glasses, and she could finally see how mesmerizing his eyes looked.

"Y-you do? You're probably just messing with me, like always." she recalled the times he had pranked and set her up.

"If I was messing with you, then I wouldn't be able to do this." Without warning, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his.

It felt so warm, so right. For a boy that had a ton's worth of inappropriate vocabulary, he was a good kisser. She found herself clinging to him closer, eager for more, but she pouted when he finally pulled away, the same smirk on his face.

"So you..."

"Yeah. I do." he chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

To think it started with her having a therapy talk with her cats.

The End

-extended ending-

Rin and Kuro watched the two teens, each wearing a small grin on their faces.

"Well Rin, you've really outdone yourself." Kuro mewed.

"I know. Kuro, when we grow up, lets be like them!" Rin purred and Kuro almost stumbled on the floor.

"W-what?!"

/okay I'm too weird and I hate this story now too can I destroy it?/ 


End file.
